Storage space in a transportation unit's passenger area is usually very limited. Accordingly, large amounts of beverages are usually stored in the trunk of the transportation unit. Therefore, the transportation unit must first be stopped in order to provide a passenger access to the beverages. Furthermore, the preparation of hot beverages in a transportation unit is limited for safety and comfort reasons.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,918 by Brilanchik Menachem, discloses a system in a land transportation unit for the delivery of a hot or cold drink. The system includes at least one closed loop for heating or cooling with a circulating heat carrier fluid, and at least one open loop in which a drink is conducted from a reservoir to a dispenser via an indirect heat exchanger that forms part of the closed loop. In one embodiment the system delivers by choice either a hot or a cold drink and it includes two open loops and two closed loops.
A patent application number US2005173171 by Daniels Jerome, discloses a transportation unit liquid dispensing system having a dispenser, which may be retracted or concealed within the dashboard, a thermoelectric liquid heat exchanger for heating or cooling the liquids, an esthetically pleasing liquid reservoir and a pump: all components are disposed within the structure of the transportation unit and do not take up passenger compartment space. In embodiments, an on/off switch may be provided to prevent dispensing, a switch may be provided at the dispenser to activate the pump, the pump may be electrical, and the fluid connections between the components of the system may be provided with connectors allowing easy cleaning.
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,706 by Kritchman Jerold, discloses a chilled water dispenser for use in motor transportation units having a conventional air conditioning systems. The chilled water dispenser employs a bottled water holder that is secured in the trunk of an automobile. A transfer pump draws fluid from the bottle to a heat exchanger placed within the engine compartment of the motor transportation unit. The heat exchanger is coupled to a conventional air conditioning system and has a thermostatically controlled solenoid to moderate reservoir temperatures. Upon demand the dispenser provides chilled water through a spigot mounted within the seating area of the motor transportation unit. The heat exchanger is pre-charged with a refrigerant, allowing for ease of installation and includes fittings that allow the air conditioning system to be serviced in its ordinary manner.